Bound To You
by DarkestBeforeDawn1980
Summary: <html><head></head>Sheamus has finally done it; he finally broke the one person who will be bound to him from now on. Sheamus/Wade. Rated M. No real plot. Slash. MxM. Don't like? Don't read. Shade.</html>


**So this is because I got really bored the other day and this sort of happened... Yeah... Anyway, it's a oneshot and kinda dark. I own nothing but this plot, and let's be truthful, there is no plot other than porn. Don't like? Don't read; dead simple. ;)**

**Warnings; Handcuffs. Dark theme. Dom-Sheamus/Sub-Wade. MxM. Slash...**

Bound To You...

"You see my _Grá...__" _He whispered, kissing Wade's neck, making the former bare knuckled fighter struggle against the bounds, handcuffs that were attached to the ceiling via a chain, keeping him in an up-right position as a pale hand stroked his hip tenderly, his naked flesh feeling the warmth of a hot breath grace the top of his spine – sending a shuddering shiver down his back – the gag over his mouth holding back any form of communication. "Without cruelty, there can be no kindness…" He said as his ginger beard tickled against the younger's skin; he moved his mouth along Wade's neck and towards his shoulder, that though healed, was still shy of being injured again.

"Wouldn't it be great if you could forget all about your worries even if it's just for the night, _Mo Pheata_?" A deep chuckle emerged next as a warm, wet tongue circled Wade's skin, the Brit closed his eyes as the sudden sensation over came him, his cock twitching to life as a warm hand took hold of his member, stroking him until he was fully erect. "Indulge in the pleasure that I can give you, swallow my sweet poison deep into your throat…"

Wade whined and whimpered loudly at his restraints, watching as the larger man simply chuckled at his pitiful attempts of being freed, pointless, of course, but evermore amusing.

"I wish to hear you beg for me, my Grá…But your punishment must be doubt with now so you learn to obey me and me alone…" He truly seemed saddened for the moment before he moved around Wade, his hand still stroking the Brit's long length, his thumb teasingly circling the head of his cock.

Wade's breathing suddenly hitched as he felt two fingers ram into his arse, the tight muscles breaking with ease, sending Wade thrusting into the older male's body and hand. The pain was immense, what little lube he had used did nothing for the already brutally fucked hole of Wade's, however he couldn't help but be turned on even more by the excruciatingly fast pace that made Wade moan through the gag, wanting those thick fingers to push into him more, faster and harder – his cock being pumped so much he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

"Mmtthpmt!" Wade moaned, his eyes rolling back slightly as he felt himself near to having an orgasm. The deeper his fingers went, the more Wade couldn't help but move against his body until finally the former leader of Nexus cumed all over the bulkier males hand and stomach, a light chuckle coming from the other.

"Aw, fella; you came without permission…" Suddenly, the chains that were holding Wade up loosened and Wade fall to the floor, his bare knees hitting the ground hard, making him hiss, though the fingers still stayed with in him. "All fours, now…" The command was easily followed and Wade lifted himself up, showing off his round arse to the one behind it. "Good boy…" The fingers began to move again, more force being used behind them as they stretched the withering male out.

The hand was suddenly removed and Wade whimpered at the lost, his body aching for more; two hands were placed on either of Wade's hips before a large, full erect cock was slammed into Wade's brutally stretched entrance. Had it been anyone else they probably would have been in pain, and a lot of it, but all Wade could do was moan as he was rammed into without a second thought, his gag almost choking him as he panted heavily until the warm liquid was released inside of his body. With in one slick motion, the hands pushed Wade forwards, the Brit fell to the floor as the other moved from inside of him.

Wade rolled onto his side, his body now holding purple bruises on its hips as he watched the other male stand up and over him, the handcuffs around his wrist being removed, to which the Brit cooed for the freedom, the gag was next, filled with saliva as it was tossed to the side.

"You don't think this is over, do you my Álainn Chréatúr?" Wade shook his head as emerald-green eyes stared back into the normally bright Blue orbs of Sheamus', which were now filled with lust and dominance. "Good, maybe this will teach you to do as you're told…Now get on your hands and knees…" Once again Wade did as he was told, his shaky legs balancing him on the ground as he already knew what to do as Sheamus ran a hand through his short-chopped hair. "Drink…" And Wade moved his head forwards, opening his mouth wide enough to take most of Sheamus' member into his mouth, his tongue running up the shaft and twirling around the head, sucking strongly on the erection.

"Good Grá…" Wade felt himself get turned on as he was praised, moving closer as he took more of Sheamus' cock into his mouth, so use to doing such a task he knew how not to choke. "Drink me all…" It was at that simple, panted statement that Wade allowed all of the Celtic Warriors cum to fill his mouth and sink down his throat, taking it all in and licking his lips hungry afterwards.

The Irish man chuckled darkly as he pulled up his trousers, brushing his thumb against the corner of Wade's mouth that had a little bit of his semen gracing his face, wiping it, Sheamus placed his thumb on Wade's bottom lip and watched as the Brit licked the liquid off his hand, smiling as he bent down and kissed the former bare knuckled fighter passionately, earning a moan from the other male on the floor.

"Perhaps you are ready, aeh Fella?…" Sheamus said as he pulled away, looking down at his succulent creature. "Next week I might just allow you to return to the WWE, I think your training is complete…"

Wade bowed his head as Sheamus left him in the basement of his home, naked and cold; almost six months of training, breaking and punishment had been made into making Wade Barrett the perfect weapon, one who would obey the brutal Irish man– it was finally done.

Sheamus had finally broke him; Wade was his and his alone…

**Grá/Love. Mo Pheata/My pet. Álainn/Beautiful. Chréatúr/Creature...**

**Cheers for reading and please review; this will not be continued nor does it have more of a plot - that is literally it. : )**


End file.
